Besos por Navidad
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Es ub H&Hr que escribí hace mucho y tenía ganas de publicarlo por fin. Harry y Hermione están casados y celebran su navidad en la intimidad de hogar. Un pequeño regalo para estas fiesta. ¡Disfrútalo!


El tintineo del cristal chocando iba acompañado del crepitar de las danzantes llamas que bailaban, con la alegría de la fecha dentro, de la chimenea y el parpadeo regular de las luces multicolores que centellaban sobre el árbol de navidad.

Allí estaban los dos, brindando con sendas copas de champán. Habían dado la bienvenida a la Navidad cenando con los padres de ella y ahora estaban allí, en el salón de su propia casa charlando y riendo como dos niños que alardean de viejas batallas, sobre la misma alfombra en la que habían hecho tantas veces el amor.

Se miraron a los ojos con la sonrisa aún en los labios. Tenían algo importante que decir y que descubrir esa noche, y algo más para celebrar.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que todo había pasado, que no debían preguntarse si vivirían un día más, que no necesitaban mirar en cada esquina para ver si alguien los esperaba escondido en ella.

La guerra ya había pasado, aún a costa de muchas vidas, pero al fin podían ser libres para vivir sus vidas como les complaciera en lugar de preocuparse por lo que otros esperaban de ellos.

Y ahora estaban allí, solo ellos, celebrando otra navidad juntos, solamente Harry y Hermione, celebrando una vida juntos.

-Jamás pensé que acabaríamos así- comentó distraída como cada navidad hacía-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco- contestó el muchacho lo mismo que cada año-. Las cosas parecen ahora tan fáciles que, si no lo hubiera vivido, hasta yo pensaría que todo aquello nunca pasó. Que no hubo guerra, que no luchamos por una causa perdida, y vencimos.

Su chica lo abrazó para inculcarle ánimos. El se lo respondió agradecido, sólo ella era capaz de adivinar cuando necesitaba esos gestos, después de todo, era por eso por lo que se había enamorado de ella.

- Fred fue gran pérdida, Lupin al fin se ha reunido con sus viejos amigos, Tonks, todos queríamos a Tonks, y el pobre Teddy…

Hermione esta vez lo cortó con un beso en los labios. Suave y breve. Solamente para pedirle que dejara de hablar de esas cosas. Que estaban en navidad y la navidad era solo para recordar y vivir momentos felices.

-También es un día especial para nosotros dos.- le dijo la chica tiernamente.

-Tienes razón- corroboró ellos preferirían que hoy los olvidáramos y pensásemos en nosotros. Porque hoy podemos pensar en nosotros, hoy hacen justo cinco años desde que somos pareja y justo dos que somos marido y mujer. Justo un día como hoy me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Hermione bajó la mirada al anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes que lucía elegantemente en su dedo índice.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acarició su nuca con ternura antes de volver a besarlo. Esta vez fue apasionada y románticamente, con amor y con una inmensa dicha.

-Harry- lo llamó-. ¿Abrimos ya los regalos?

Él sólo sonrió con picardía y ambos se acercaron al árbol.

Ya era tradición entre ellos que se hicieran tres tipos de regalos cada año. Los muggles, los mágicos y los que tenían para ellos algún valor sentimental. Y siempre había uno de cada tipo.

Siempre empezaban por los muggles y, para no hacer mudanza en su costumbre, Harry le entregó el suyo a su esposa.

Le alzó un paquete pequeño, estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo verde esmeralda salteado de pequeños copos de nieve, el cual estaba graciosamente coronado por un cuidado lazo carmesí.

Hermione lo cogió de entre las manos del chico y comenzó a desenvolverlo pulcramente. Despacio, tranquila, procurando no romper nada. Eso solía hacer desesperar a Harry. Y ella lo sabía.

Finalmente una cajita azulina quedó al descubierto y al abrirla sacó de ella un hermoso colgante que hacía lucir su nombre en letras de plata engarzadas de bellos y pequeños diamantes.

-¡Oh, Harry, es precioso!

Se le echó al cuello con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de miel y permaneció así un rato, perdida en sus pensamientos y emocionada por el afecto que siempre le había profesado Harry, su marido. Al separarse le besó los labios y se tocó el estómago de forma distraída.

-Te toca.

Le tendió, ahora ella, otro regalo de color azul y estrellas fugaces dibujadas en él. No era muy grande. Lo desenvolvió rápidamente, sin prestar apenas atención en el desastre que estaba haciendo con el papel y desperdigándolo por toda la habitación. Eso solía hacer desesperar a Hermione. Y él lo sabía.

Al abrir la cojita encontró otros dos regalos envueltos con el mismo papel. Lo abrió de la misma forma y Hermione se prometió que ella no iba a recoger ese estropicio esa noche.

En uno estaba el reloj de pulsera que Harry tanto le había reclamado y en el otro otra cadena de plata en cuya chapa se encontraba tallada la forma de un hermoso ángel con las alas extendidas, era también algo que él había visto una tarde y le llamó la atención, pero no había dicho nada ni se esperaba que Hermione lo hubiera notado, porque conociéndola sabía que no había sido simple coincidencia. En su reverso estaban grabadas unas palabras:

_**"De Hermione J. P.**_

_**para mi**_

_**ángel de la guarda"**_

Él leyó lo que ponía y la abrazó con fuerza. Se apresuró a ponérselo y sonrió de forma radiante.

-Me encanta, preciosa- la besó.- ¿Seguimos?

Siempre dejaban para el final los sentimentales, así que prosiguieron con los regalos mágicos.

Harry le tendió un regalo con el envoltorio azul cielo y el efecto mágico de lo pétalos de cerezo cayendo. Este sí era grande. Hermione comenzó a desenvolverlo con gran paciencia pero, como la de su esposo no era tan grande, él colocó sus manos sobre las de la chica y, sujetándolas con fuerza pero con cuidado de no dañarla, la hizo romper por completo el papel.

Ella iba a darse la vuelta y replicarle, sobre todo después de escuchar la risa estridente de su amor a su espalda por la cara que ella debía de haber puesto, pero el contenido del paquete llamó aún más su atención. En su interior encontró un libro de magia avanzada, que sabía que acapararía su atención durante semanas enteras, un nuevo tomo de historia de la magia y una ficha ya rellena de suscripción a la revista "muy mágico" que anunciaba "Corazón de bruja" (un "muy interesante" en edición mágica).

No comprendía como alguien podía sonreír de la forma de la que ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento por tener un par de libros nuevos. Pero qué le iba a hacer si esa era un de las cosas que le encantaba de ella.

-Bueno- siguió Harry mirando el resto de regalos y extrañado porque sólo veía dos más.- ¿Y el mío?

¡Ups!- profirió ella- Creo que lo he olvidado en el armario, ¿puedes ir tú a buscarlo, Harry?

Se extrañó aún más. Hermione nunca olvidaba nada, y aún menos algo importante. Aún así se levantó de la alfombra y se fue a buscarlo.

-Claro ¿En cuál?

-En el del pasillo.

Salió con rapidez del salón y se dirigió al lugar que ella le había señalado.

Y en lo que él desaparecía por la puerta ella agitó hábilmente su varita, la cual extrajo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y ante sus ojos apareció una escoba.

-Hermione, aquí no…

Calló de repente, quedando mudo de la sorpresa. Miró a su esposa, luego volvió a bajar la vista, estupefacto, vio de nuevo a la cara de su mujer, ella le sonreía pícaramente, y bajó nuevamente la vista sin creer lo que tenía delante.

Dio entonces un paso, otro, tembló, casi gritó de la emoción.

Agarró la escoba entre sus manos temblorosas. El asta era de un color plateado, el cepillo iba desde el gris claro hasta morir blanco en su cola, pasando por el plateado, y el su mango relucía, tallado en un blanco áureo, el nombre del modelo.

-¡Hermione, eres la mejor!- gritó eufórico- ¡Una Estrella de Nieve! ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

En cambio, al escuchar esas palabras el semblante de la chica se ensombreció algo molesto. Harry lo notó y trató al instante de corregir su error.

-No me malinterpretes. No quería decir eso. –titubeó comprometido- Tú eres lo que me hace ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Con tenerte a ti no quiero nada más.

Harry sonrió con ternura acercándose a ella, aunque su mano se negó a soltar la escoba. El rostro de la chica no cambió y las últimas palabras hicieron que en él brillara un melancólico. En cambio dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su esposo estaba preocupado por ella. Para relajarlo lo besó con suavidad y le susurró que no se preocupara y que no pasaba nada malo.

-¿Seguimos?

-Claro- dijo él.

Le alzó su último regalo, envuelto con el mismo papel azul cielo que el anterior. En él se encontraba una un marco bellamente ornamentado en el que lucía una foto que se movía con vida propia.

Allí estaban Harry y Ron vestidos con sendas túnicas de gala, ella al lado de su, por aquel entonces, reciente novio, con su vestido añil vaporoso, Ginny lucía un traje fucsia. También estaban Neville, Dean, Parvatti y Padma vestidas de forma idéntica, Lavender, también de rosa, y por último Luna, ataviada con un vestido de estilo anticuado de un color verde ponzoñoso y llevaba el pelo recogido en un peculiar moño que emulaba unos tentáculos.

Todos sonreían contentos a la cámara. Era el baile de navidad que la profesora Mcgonagal se había empeñado en montar el año siguiente a la muerte de Voldemort, el año en el que se habían matriculado para recuperar su último curso, ellos por no haber asistido, el resto del colegio porque el año anterior habían invalidado las matriculaciones. Recordaba que la directora había tenido que contratar más profesores para poder dar clase debido, a que gracias a la inmensa cantidad de alumnos de primer año que había ese curso, por los que entraban nuevos y los que se habían visto obligados a repetir, les había sido imposible dar todas las clases pertinentes.

Pero lo importante de ese baile no solamente fue que Harry la sorprendiera invitándola a ella, y no por ser su última opción, sino porque treinta escasos minutos antes de que se hubiera tomara la foto Harry le había dicho que la quería.

Se levantó, nuevamente con las lágrimas recubriendo sus ojos, aunque esta vez se aventuraron más y se atrevieron a recorrer sus mejillas. Lo besó, como tantas otras veces, pero aun así nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

-Este el mejor regalo, Harry- dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas-. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Me encontré con Colin Creevey hace un par de semanas y me habló de esa foto, así que le pedí una copia.

Otro beso. Harry tampoco iba a cansarse nunca de ellos.

Hermione cogió el último regalo, que no resultó ser más que un pequeño sobrecito en papel azul con estrellas fugaces. Pero no se lo entregó al instante, se limitó a sostenerlo y mirarlo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Harry- llamó ella suavemente-. ¿Seguro que estando conmigo no quieres a nadie más?

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería con esas palabras? No. Por supuesto que no quería a nadie más. Con se sentía más que bien. Estaba completo. ¿Acaso pensaba ella que no la quería? ¿Lo estaba acaso acusando de forma indirecta de serle infiel?

Se vio tentado a contestarle, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a protestar ella le tendió el regalo con una reluciente sonrisa en los labios.

Las mejillas de su esposa se encontraban ruborizadas, su piel clara brillaba en un tono cobrizo a la luz que arrojaba la chimenea, su pelo, siempre indomable como el suyo propio, se encontraba recogido en una sencilla coleta y sus labios relucían con esa tonalidad carmesí que a él lo enloquecía.

Se veía hermosa, extasiada, radiante. Emocionada por algo que Harry no podía entender. Y perdió la cordura por un instante ante la visión de tan bella mujer y la besó de forma posesiva y apasionada. No contestó con palabras, pero le dejó claro, con ese beso, que él sólo la amaba a ella.

-¡Ábrelo! – lo instó Hermione con algo de nerviosismo cuando sus labios rompieron el contacto.

Él lo rasgó algo confuso pero contento. En su interior había otro sobre, pero este lucía el emblema del hospital San Mungo. Algo preocupado lo abrió. Pensando que algo podía pasarle a su adorada esposa. Pero, para su alivio y sorpresa, encontró dentro una radiografía en movimiento.

Ahora alcanzó a comprender la frase de ella.

-Hermione ¿qué… qué es esto?

-Eso, Harry -dijo ella posicionándose a su espalda para poder abrazarlo por la cintura-, son Lily y James Potter.

-¡Oh, oh, no, Hermione!- tartamudeó él extasiado- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Estás embarazada!- afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- De casi dos meses. Quería decírtelo esta noche porque representa muchos de nuestros mejores recuerdos.

-Sí. Y este será el más especial de todos ellos.

La alzó en volandas y la hizo girar en sus brazos, cuando la volvió a bajar al suelo la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la besó de la forma más romántica y apasionada que fue capaz. Palpó su vientre, ahora algo más hinchado, y se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Recordó de pronto que Hermione había vomitado el desayuno un par de veces y se había escusado diciendo que tenía mucho estrés en el trabajo, y que de pronto había decidido que la lasaña era su plato favorito y que el queso tierno le daba asco.

Además, ahora entendía por qué esa mañana, al tener que cambiar los pantalones que estaba intentando ponerse por otros más anchos, en lugar de enfadarse se había limitado a sonreír.

-Tú y todo lo que tú me des, Hermione- pronunció su esposo con la mayor ternura del mundo-, es todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz.

Y volvió a besar sus labios, con amor y cariño, saboreando la dulce boca de la mujer a la que amaba, de la madre de sus hijos. Acarició su espalda, mesó sus cabellos.

Besó sus labios, otorgándole el dulce y complaciente sabor de ese beso por navidad.


End file.
